


Get Your Hands Off My...

by bekkis



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is oblivious and Kurt has achy legs. <i>He doesn't mean to brag or anything, but he knows he's pretty awesome.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Hands Off My...

Finn's a pretty awesome teammate to have.

He doesn't mean to brag or anything, but he knows he's pretty awesome.

Take Kurt for example. Poor kid, he was half the size of the rest of the team and was in Glee Club, and Finn like, seriously doubts the kid is gonna cut it. But Kurt looks up at him with those big shiny eyes and Finn's always had a weakness for hopeless cases. And hell, Kurt helped him out in Glee Club when Finn couldn't dance worth a shit and didn't complain once.

So Finn, being the awesome teammate he is, decides to help Kurt get on the team because the kid begs him too hard not to help.

Quinn just rolls her eyes at him and Puck looks at him like he's one of those special kids, but Finn doesn't let stuff like that bug him anymore. If he can be in Glee and not get his ass kicked, then he can help out the tiny gay kid and get him on the football team.

Lucky for him, Kurt can actually like, kick a football. Like seriously kick a football. Finn has visions of winning games and people cheering and buying him beer for being on such an awesome football team.

Finn shakes his head. Right, back to what's important. Which is his newest teammate, currently limping around school and looking like he's thinking of ways to kill himself all through Glee practice and well...that's just wrong. Kurt never looks happier than when he's in Glee, big smile on his face, his cheeks bright red.

Finn remembers his first week after practice, how much his legs hurt and how Quinn had cooed over him and brought him ice cream and rubbed him down. It was awesome. In a totally, not sexy way because they didn't do that.

But Kurt, he doesn't have anyone to bring him ice cream and rub his legs. So it's up to Finn to do it.

&amp;&amp;&amp;

"Oh godddddd," Kurt moans and buries his face into his pillow.

Finn winces and drops his bag on Kurt's floor. The guy's room is really, really clean. It's not like Finn's, with clothes all over the floor and it doesn't smell like butt or foot or anything. It's actually...kinda nice.

"Dude, do you have a maid or something?" Finn leans against Kurt's bed and looks around the room.

"What?" Kurt blinks tiredly at him. "No, I'm just not a slob."

Finn grins. "Dude, don't tell me you color coordinate your closet or anything like that."

Kurt sniffles. "Organization is important."

Finn throws his head back and laughs. Kurt pouts and pushes his face into his pillow. Finn takes pity on him.

"Sorry dude. How's the legs?" He rests his hand low on Kurt's legs, right below his knees.

Kurt lets out a little squeak as Finn massages his leg. Finn knows exactly how much pressure to use, works out the stiffness in Kurt's legs as Kurt mumbles against the pillow.

"That okay?"

"Yes!" Kurt squeaks and shifts against the bed.

Finn stops for a minute, hopping up on the bed and leaning over Kurt.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kurt asks, twisting around to look at Finn. "What if my dad comes home?"

Finn tilts his head. "What? I'm just helpin' you out." What the hell is the kid talking about anyway?

Kurt blinks a few times before he says, "Okay."

Finn resumes his little massage, pushing Kurt's sweatpants up to his knees and working the muscle in Kurt's legs. The kid is seriously stiff and Finn can't imagine how much he must be hurting. "I remember my first week of practice. I could barely walk."

Kurt nods against his pillow and lets out a soft sigh. Finn moves his hands up Kurt's legs, working the muscles as he presses against Kurt's legs. Kurt lets out another squeak and Finn smirks, knows how good it's gotta feel.

"Awesome, right?"

"Yea, real awesome," Kurt says, his voice high.

Finn smiles to himself as squeezes one last time before shifting on the bed and leaning over Kurt to get a better angle. Kurt's shifting against the bed, letting out tiny squeaks every once in awhile. Finn massages harder and works out a hard knot and Kurt squeaks real loud.

"Sorry dude," Finn apologizes and squeezes lightly before he pulls back. "Feel better?"

Kurt nods against his pillow but doesn't move to get up. Finn hops off Kurt's bed and grabs his bag off the floor.

"Leaving?" Kurt yawns.

"Yeah man, my mom gets all weird if I'm late for dinner. See ya!"

"Mmmhm," Kurt murmurs sleepily.

Finn can't help himself, he reaches over and runs a hand through Kurt's hair. Kurt pushes into Finn's hand before he stops and blinks up at Finn. His face is all flushed, like how Finn knows his face gets after he and Quinn get all hot and heavy but it's Kurt, so he just looks kind of adorable.

"Later dude!" Finn says cheerfully.

"Later."

Finn bounds up the stairs and out of Kurt's house, pleased with himself. See, he's an awesome teammate.


End file.
